Clerical filing systems have taken on many forms to date. Fixed heavy-duty metal file cabinets with drawers that open beyond the contour of the filing cabinet have been developed in various forms. Deep drawer file cabinets with drawers opening to provide access to the drawer contents have been developed in many different designs. The designs include, among other structures, parallel rails structures that mount multiple hanging file folders.
In addition, individual containers such as Bankers Boxes have been developed to store file folders. The individual clerical file containers are formed of various materials, however, the conventional Bankers Box is a cardboard file container that is usually transportable. Currently, some of the transportable cardboard file folder containers are provided with parallel rails to suspend hanging file folders.
The art also includes foldable boxes for storing hanging file folders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,069 illustrates a foldable box for hanging files.
However, there does not exist a clerical filing system for hanging folders or otherwise accommodating conventional folders that enables either temporary or permanent storage of the folders in a demountable column wherein ready access is available to the files in each box in the column.